


You Would’ve Loved Him

by detectivedeckerstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Father's Day, Lucifer Feels, My eyes are leaking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, established deckerstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivedeckerstar/pseuds/detectivedeckerstar
Summary: “Darling?” Lucifer asked, slightly concerned.Chloe took a deep breath.“I’m not sure if you’re aware, but uhm- tomorrow is Father’s Day,” she said, looking down at her lap.Lucifer was not aware of that.“Oh,” he replied quietly.It's Chloe and Lucifer's first Father's Day after finally getting into a relationship, and they both know it's not an easy day for either of them. But for the first time, they have each other to get through it. Later, Trixie returns home from her day with Dan and has a surprise.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & John Decker, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Trixie Espinoza, John Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 73
Kudos: 344





	You Would’ve Loved Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I am aware that Father's Day has passed this year, but I was in the midst of writing another fic of mine, and this idea crossed my mind, and I couldn't get it out until I wrote it down. I must say I thoroughly enjoyed writing it too!
> 
> **Quick Note. Please Read!**  
> There is a link to a picture in this fic. Not going to say what it is or what it's about, cuz spoiler alert, but thought I'd let you know. I definitely recommend looking at it, so you can visualize exactly what I had in mind!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! I hope you like it and would love to hear your feedback in the comments when you're done!

On Saturday night, Lucifer and Chloe were getting ready for bed. They were silent, going about their familiar bedtime routine in Chloe’s apartment. Chloe was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth, and Lucifer was straightening out the bedsheets after changing into his sleepwear; the usual silk black pants and no shirt.

He climbed into bed and laid down, his hands under his head which laid on the pillow. He stared up at the ceiling, deep in his own thoughts.

A few minutes later he heard the bathroom light switch turn off and Chloe walked out shortly after. She also looked deep in her own thoughts.

She walked up to the bed and pulled the blankets back. She climbed up into bed, but instead of laying down, she sat cross-legged right beside her pillow, facing Lucifer.

Lucifer noticing her actions, sat up against the backboard and looked at her.

“Darling?” Lucifer asked, slightly concerned.

Chloe took a deep breath.

“I’m not sure if you’re aware, but uhm- tomorrow is Father’s Day,” she said, looking down at her lap.

Lucifer was not aware of that.

“Oh,” he replied quietly.

Chloe nodded.

“Trixie usually spends it with Dan, which she obviously is, and it’s also good because it’s a hard day for me, and I prefer Trixie not to be around me when I’m like that,” Chloe explained.

Lucifer nodded in understanding.

Trixie was at Dan’s for the weekend like normal, but she would instead be staying quite a bit later on Sunday, only coming back right before bed. It was almost midnight anyway, so Sunday was actually pretty close.

“I uh- I’m sure it’s a hard day for you as well. But I’m of course here for you. Especially tomorrow,” she said looking up at him.

Lucifer looked at her a little astonished.

“Even on such a difficult day for you, you’re worried about me?” Lucifer asked.

“Of course I am, Lucifer,” she said, reaching out and taking his hand.

Lucifer lifted her hand and brought it to his lips, placing a soft kiss right under her knuckles.

“You never fail to amaze me,” he whispered against her fingers.

Chloe’s heart fluttered.

“And I am here for you as well, Chloe. In whatever way you need me. Tomorrow and always,” he said.

Chloe nodded.

“Thank you,” she whispered emotionally, moving towards him.

He opened his arms and pulled her in close, his arms wrapping around her and placing a kiss on her temple.

They stayed there for a few minutes, silent and relatively still. Just then, Chloe’s watch from the nightstand beeped on the hour, like it always did from 6am-midnight. Without words, they both understood that now meant it was Sunday.

“You know, shortly after I came back after I found out, Amenadiel told me he spoke to my father when he was visiting heaven,” Chloe started a few minutes later.

“Oh?” Lucifer replied.

“Mhm. I was actually asking about Eve. If she was secretly evil or something because I thought she would be good for you,” Chloe said.

Lucifer snorted.

Chloe tried to suppress a grin.

“C’mon, give me a break. At the time I thought she was,” she defended herself.

Lucifer just grinned.

“Anyway, Amenadiel was surprised that after all I had been through, I was concerned about you. Which, I mean, after everything else that I’d done to you, it was certainly nothing to be amazed by. But he said it was no wonder my Dad was so proud of me,” she explained, a lump in her throat but a small smile on her face.

“I have no doubt he is,” Lucifer replied, smiling as well.

They were silent again for another minute.

“I wish you could’ve met him,” Chloe whispered tears in her eyes.

Lucifer placed another kiss on her forehead.

“Me too,” he whispered against her forehead.

“Although, I don’t think he would like me much,” Lucifer said, pulling back and looking down at her with a grin.

Chloe couldn’t help but grin back through the tears.

“I’m sure he would’ve been just as annoyed by you as I was,” she said, and Lucifer’s chest shook with laughter.

“But he would’ve come around,” she said, “Just like I did.”

Lucifer smiled and rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

“I wonder if our Father’s know each other,” Chloe said a few minutes later.

Lucifer snorted.

“I have no idea. I was long gone before any humans were there, so I don’t know if he actually knows them. I never bothered to ask. If he’s anything like he was before though, then he’s never around,” Lucifer said, his voice turning cold.

Chloe frowned.

“Sorry for bringing it up,” she apologized.

She should’ve realized it would only upset him. She cursed herself for doing so.

Lucifer sighed and shook his head.

“No, it’s alright,” he said and took another deep breath.

“I do despise thinking or talking about him, but I suppose today is the one day of the year where I could. Doctor Linda would probably say something about how talking about it is a way of dealing with it,” he said.

Chloe nodded.

“If you feel that’s what you want or need. I do gotta warn you though, I doubt I’ll be able to keep my anger in check,” she said, her voice threatening.

Lucifer looked down at her confused.

“Your anger?” he asked.

Chloe nodded.

“I swear my blood starts boiling every time you talk about something he did to you,” she said, trying not to seethe.

Lucifer looked down at her in astonishment for the second time that night.

“I love you so very much, Chloe Jane Decker,” Lucifer whispered.

Chloe’s heart soared. A little sadly at the fact that her simply being mad at his abusive father was so astonishing to him, but it soared none the less.

“And I love you, Lucifer Morningstar, so _so_ much,” she whispered back, looking deep into his eyes.

They shared a tender and loving kiss, before resting their foreheads together, and eventually falling asleep.

* * *

They woke up the next morning, both of their moods a little more sombre.

Chloe felt the usual pit in her chest like she always did on the days that had some significance to her Dad.

While they normally had sex _quite_ a bit on the days and nights that Trixie was with Dan, neither were much in the mood last night or today.

When she stirred, Lucifer, who was already awake, pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around him and silently cried into his shoulder, the first of many times she would today. He felt the tears running down his shoulder.

It absolutely broke Lucifer’s heart, but he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it. He knew she just wanted him to hold her and be there for her, so he did.

He rubbed circles on her back and kept his lips on the top of her head. After a while, her breathing started to even out a little and her body stopped shaking.

He pulled back a little to look down at her. Her eyes had red streaks in them, and the skin around them was red too. The lower half of her face was all wet from her tears.

He brought his hand up and ever so gently wiped the tears away, and then gently kissed the areas he had just wiped.

Chloe’s eyes fluttered shut. The gentleness of his actions was bringing up more tears. It meant so much to her that he was here for her like this.

When he was done, he pressed one last kiss to her forehead and pulled her close again. All her tears were dried up for the moment, so she laid there wrapped in his arms. She didn’t really feel like moving or facing the real world just yet.

They must’ve laid there for about an hour. Enough that Chloe’s stomach rumbled a few times. Which was weird cuz she didn’t feel like eating at all. Clearly, there was a disconnect between her body and her brain.

Upon it happening for the third time, Lucifer kissed her forehead and said he would go make them something to eat.

Chloe nodded and reluctantly let go of him. He disappeared into the bathroom quickly to relieve himself, and Chloe figured he’d probably been holding it the entire time. He always had to go pretty much immediately after he woke up. She tried not to feel too guilty that he stayed.

He leaned down and kissed her temple, promising to be right back before heading downstairs. He whipped up a quick breakfast and brewed some coffee. When he was done, he skillfully carried it and tv tray up the stairs and into her room. She looked up at him when he entered the room, and she did the closest thing she could to a smile in that moment. Lucifer gave a small smile back.

He set up the tray right beside her side of the bed and handed her her coffee, just like she always had it first before her food. She sat up and scooted over, giving him room to sit on the bed with her. He did so and she leaned against his side, both of them sipping their coffee.

After a few minutes she put the coffee down, which Lucifer assumed meant she was ready to eat. He stood back up and walked over the plates, which had covers over them to retain their warmth.

“I hope it’s okay, and I can make something else if you don’t want these today,” he said.

Chloe gave him a confused look as he turned back and lifted to covers off of the plates.

She recognized what he made immediately. She recognized the Hawaiian bread, with a hole cut in the middle and an egg fried inside. The sandwich her Dad used to bring her. Thursdays after acting class. The one she sometimes makes for Trixie and once for Lucifer. He must’ve remembered how to make it from that one time.

Her mouth opened slightly in shock and tears welled up in her eyes again. She looked at him and he looked concerned.

“Is it okay-” he started to ask before Chloe interrupted him.

She nodded furiously and reached for him. His face relaxed and he went to her. Chloe grabbed his face and pulled him in for a tearful kiss.

“Thank you,” she whispered as she pulled away.

Lucifer smiled and nodded, then stepped back to grab the plates. Chloe scooted over more so he could sit fully on the bed. He handed her her plate before climbing onto the bed himself.

They ate in relative silence, Chloe’s head leaning on Lucifer’s shoulder. He’d made the sandwich perfectly and it tasted so similar to the way her Dad made it. She thought she wasn’t hungry, but as she ate it, it tasted so good she finished it in record time.

She leaned over him and placed her plate back down on the tray. Lucifer was still finishing up his, but he gave her a small smile.

Chloe maneuvered herself on the bed, so she was sitting behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sat crisscross, her knees right up against his hips. She leaned forward and rested her chin on his shoulder. He relaxed into her grip and leaned his back on her shoulder.

“How are you doing?” she asked after a few minutes.

Lucifer looked as if he was about to give an automatic response to when someone asked him that. An “I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be” response, but then remembered that this was Chloe. And what Linda had said, that’s it okay to not be good all the time.

“I think I’m okay,” Lucifer said honestly.

Chloe nodded and leaned down, placing a kiss on his bare shoulder. Lucifer sighed contently.

She lifted her head from his shoulder and moved to the back of his neck, placing another small kiss there. Lucifer’s breath hitched like it always did, and she continued on.

Ever since the day his wings popped out when she had given him a massage, it turned out Lucifer very much liked Chloe touching and kissing his back and wings.

Lucifer wasn’t very good at voicing what he wanted, or what he desired, and Chloe was very proud of him when she told him he liked that. After many millennia of having to keep his own desires hidden, only focusing on others, she understood that it was difficult for him to voice them. Because when he did in the past, it would backfire.

She knew the level of trust he had in her to tell her that. He’s said he liked things before, but those had always been with a grin or a smile, usually with sexual meaning. But when he’d told her this, it was raw. It wasn’t that he liked how it felt sexually, but what I meant intimately and emotionally. Being able to give her power over the most vulnerable part of his body; his back and his wings; and not only did she accept them, but she touched them with such gentleness and pleasure, not like the pain and suffering that had been associated with it before.

As she continued to kiss the upper parts of his back, his head was lolled forward and his body relaxed in her arms.

He wasn’t turned on by it. In many other cases when she did this, he most definitely was, but sometimes, like today, it wasn’t sexual. It was emotional. He felt nothing but love through her actions. Something that they both wanted and needed today.

When she had kissed all of his back that she could reach, she leaned her head against the back of his neck. Lucifer’s hand tangled with the ones around his waist. After a moment he lifted them away for a second, so he could turn in her arms.

“Thank you,” he whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

Chloe pulled him into a hug and lay back against the pillows. They stayed there for a while again.

Later, Chloe finally spoke up.

“There’s something I always do today, and I usually do it alone, but I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?” Chloe asked, looking up at Lucifer.

He looked down and his eyes met hers.

“Sure,” he nodded.

Chloe sagged in relief. She didn’t feel like doing it alone this time and was glad he agreed.

A few minutes later, Chloe took a deep breath.

“Okay, I think I’m ready to get up now,” she announced.

Lucifer nodded and kissed her forehead, and then released her. He got out of his side of the bed, shuffling around the bed to her closet. She watched him, not sure what he was doing. She swung her legs out of bed but remained seated.

Lucifer pulled out the housecoat and slippers she usually wore in the morning and turned around.

He placed the slippers at her feet and held out the housecoat for her to step into. It was such a small act, but it made her heart melt.

She stepped into her slippers and into the housecoat. Before Lucifer could step away, she stepped around him first and grabbed his robe from the closet, holding it out to him, the same was he did for her. Lucifer smiled a little and followed her lead. When he turned back around, she pulled his robe closed and tied it up, placing a small kiss on the still exposed part of his chest.

Lucifer’s eyes fluttered shut and he smiled. She quickly went to the bathroom before they headed downstairs.

Chloe refilled both of their coffee mugs and they sat down on the couch, turning on the tv. Chloe had recently been taking Lucifer through all of the Real Housewives shows. Lucifer had mostly protested in the beginning, but lately, she’d seen how his eyes were glued to the tv when they watched, and how he gasped and scoffed at the characters during there fights and arguments.

Lucifer rested his arm on the back of the couch and Chloe snuggled into his side, her head in the crook of his neck. Lucifer turned slightly to the right and rested his chin on her head. Chloe’s hand sat on his thigh, the other hand holding her coffee and sipping occasionally.

They watched a few episodes. Chloe wasn’t paying too much attention, but she was okay with that. After the 3rd episode, she turned to Lucifer.

“I think I’m ready to go now,” she said, and he immediately understood.

He switched off the tv and they stood up. Lucifer took their mugs to the sink and Chloe headed upstairs to get dressed, Lucifer following soon after.

* * *

Half an hour later, they walked out of the apartment door. Chloe hadn’t said what they were doing, and Lucifer didn’t ask. He knew that whatever it was, it was important to her, and that was all that mattered.

Chloe drove, and she pulled out onto the main road. On the way to their destination, they stopped at a florist shop. Lucifer was pretty sure he knew where they were going now, and he came around the car to grab Chloe’s hand. She squeezed it thankfully and they walked inside.

They stayed silent most of the time. Chloe hand picked out the bouquet and Lucifer gladly held the ones she had picked. He held her hand the entire time with his free arm.

When they were done, they took it up to florist, who gathered the bunch from Lucifer and tied it up with a bow. Chloe paid and carried the bouquet out, still holding Lucifer’s hand. They only let go to get in the car.

Chloe pulled away and continued down the road. As Lucifer guessed, Chloe pulled into a cemetery parking lot. Lucifer came around the car again, offering his hand in case she needed it.

It seemed she did.

Chloe silently led Lucifer out onto the field, flower bouquet in her other hand. She’d been here so many times she could find her Dad on muscle memory alone. Lucifer allowed Chloe to lead him, weaving down the pathway.

She finally came to a stop, and Lucifer followed her gaze to the tombstone in front of them.

 _Here lies John Decker_ , it read. _A Husband and Father. He died serving his community._

Chloe squeezed his hand before letting go and then took a few steps forward by herself.

She bent down in front of her father’s grave and placed the flowers on top of it.

“Happy Father’s Day Daddy,” she whispered with tears in her eyes.

“I really miss you today, Dad. I’ve been thinking about you a lot. Lucifer even made me the sandwich you would always bring me this morning. It reminded me so much of you and tasted just like it did when you brought it to me,” she said, a sad smile on her face as tears fell.

Lucifer felt his heart swell as she said it.

“I really wish you got to meet him, Dad. I know you would’ve really liked him. I think you would’ve wanted to shoot him at first, just like I did, but you would’ve come around. You would’ve loved him. Just like I do,” she said.

Lucifer stared at Chloe; his mouth open in shock at her conversation with her father. While his heart broke at her tone, which was so sad, the words she was saying is what really got him. She was telling the most important man in her life about how much he would’ve loved him. It truly astonished him.

Chloe continued talking to her father for a while. Lucifer kept his hands in his pockets and listened to her. She talked about Trixie and work and a little bit about her mother. When she was done, she kissed her hand and then touched her hand to his tombstone.

She took a deep breath and stood back up.

“Goodbye, Dad. Talk to you again soon,” she whispered.

She turned and looked back at Lucifer, who smiled at her. She started walking towards him and Lucifer opened his arms, which she gratefully sunk into. Lucifer pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. Chloe instantly felt a little more at ease.

They stayed there for a few minutes. When Chloe felt like she was ready to leave, she pulled back. Lucifer’s arms dropped as she pulled out her phone to check the time, and saw she had a text from her mother. She quickly responded to it, promising to call later when she got home.

She slid her phone back into her pocket and looked up, expecting to see Lucifer right in front of her.

But he wasn’t.

He was crouched down in front of her father’s grave.

“Hello Mr. Decker,” she heard him say.

“It’s uh- Lucifer. Morningstar. I’m your daughter’s boyfriend,” he explained.

“Bloody hell. Never thought I’d ever say that,” he muttered, looking away for a second.

“And while I am aware that your soul is currently located upwards, in the Silver City and not in the grave before me, it seems there’s a certain human sentiment in speaking to you like this,” Lucifer said.

He took a deep breath.

“While I know that you did not get to remain on this earth for as long as you or your daughter hoped, I can tell you that you raised her exceptionally in the time you had. She is strong and smart, kind and caring, and she is truly good. I know I don’t need to tell you this because you already know. But I want you to know that I know as well,” he said, and then paused.

“I would assume you know who I really am based on your locale. Chloe seems to think you’d like me, and I don’t know if that is exactly true, but she did know you better than I do. All I know for sure is that I love your daughter more than anything in my long existence, and for some reason, still kind of unknown to me, she loves me too.”

“I promise you that one day, hopefully, a long time from now, you will be reunited with your daughter. And I promise up until that point, I will do everything in my power to make her as happy as she can be, as long as she allows me. I don’t know if you know my father, but I don’t like him very much. Despise him really. But the way Chloe talks about you makes me believe that there are good fathers out there, even if mine wasn’t. I guess what I’m trying to say is thank you, Mr. Decker, for Chloe, and for helping me believe.”

“Happy Father’s Day,” he finished.

Lucifer stood back up and straightened out his suit, adjusting his cuff links.

He turned back around to see Chloe, who was looking at him with tears streaming down her face. Lucifer immediately grew concerned that he had said something wrong and went to voice as much, when Chloe just shook her head and ran to him, wrapping her arms around him.

 _You're right, monkey, I like him a lot,_ she heard her Dad’s voice in her head.

After a few minutes, Chloe finally pulled away slightly. Lucifer looked down at her and reached up to brush the tears off of her wet cheeks.

“Are you alright Darling?” he asked concerned.

And for the first time that day, Chloe smiled. A real genuine smile.

“Yeah, I am,” she said looking up at him.

* * *

They left the cemetery a little while later, still hand in hand and returned to Chloe’s apartment.

They didn’t do much the rest of the day. Chloe called her Mom, and they talked about her Dad a little. They watched a few of her Dad’s favourite movies, which had Chloe tearing up a few times. Lucifer, of course, held her and wiped her tears away every time.

Later in the evening, Lucifer made them some dinner. After being cooped up inside for most of the day, they decided to eat outside on Chloe’s small patio. It was June after all, so the days were quite long this time of year. They sat on the bench against the wall, leaning on each other as they ate.

The temperature outside was perfect. Warmth leftover from the summer LA day, but cooled by the sun getting lower in the distance and the gentle breeze. It was Chloe’s second favourite part of the day. The first was at night, when his stars were out.

After they finished eating, they brought their plates inside and did the dishes that had stacked up there over the past day or two. Lucifer was very adamant about cleanliness. Who would’ve known the devil himself liked to cook and clean?

When the dishes were done and the counters were wiped down, they settled back on the couch. Chloe picked up the book she had been making her way through off of the coffee table. She sat at the edge of the couch, her slippered feet resting on the coffee table, and she coaxed Lucifer to lay down with his head in her lap.

She absentmindedly played with his hair as she read, only stopping to flip the page every few minutes. Lucifer, without fail, gave a little whine every time she removed her hand, and was only satisfied when her hand was back on his head.

It was _not_ adorable at all, not even one bit.

After a while, the whines stopped because Lucifer seemed to have fallen asleep. He hadn’t meant to and wasn’t really even that tired, but her hand in his hair was _so_ soothing and calming, he couldn’t help but drift off.

Chloe’s phone dinged quietly on the coffee table, but it was enough to stir Lucifer out of his very light cat nap. He felt Chloe reach over, put the book down and grab her phone, then put it the phone back down a minute later. Her hands came back down to him, one to his hair and one on his cheek, combing her way through his stubble.

He turned and placed a small kiss on the inside of her palm. She smiled.

“That was just Trix saying she’s on the way,” she said quietly to him.

Lucifer nodded and snuggled in closer to her, his forehead burrowing into her hips. Chloe chuckled and continued running her hands through his hair.

A few minutes later, Lucifer heard a car pull up outside and sat up. While Chloe hadn’t been able to hear it, she took it as a cue that Dan and Trixie had arrived. She bookmarked her page and put the book back in the pile on the coffee table.

She was just standing up as she heard the door unlocking. The door swung open to reveal her daughter and Dan, both wearing matching grins. Chloe sometimes forgot how similar they looked, but she certainly saw it in that moment.

“Hi Mom! Hi Lucifer!” she said as she walked in the door.

“Hi babe, how was your weekend?” Chloe asked with a smile on her face.

“Good! Today was really great! Dad took me surfing!” Trixie said excitedly, walking over to her Mom to give her a quick hug.

“Oh did he now?” Chloe said looking up at Dan with a smile as Trixie moved to give Lucifer the same hug.

At that moment, Chloe realized how much that sentence she just said sounded exactly like Lucifer. She tried not to smirk.

“Yeah well, _someone_ got me some new surfing gear for Father’s Day, so I figured it was only fair I finally show her how it’s done,” Dan said grinning down at Trixie.

Trixie grinned back and ran up to her room to go put her stuff down.

“Sounds like you guys had a good day,” Chloe said happily to Dan as he shut the door behind him to keep the cold air out.

“Yeah, we did,” Dan said smiling before his face turned a little softer.

“How was yours?” he asked.

He obviously knew that today was difficult for her, even when they were still together, Chloe had sometimes asked that Dan and Trixie spend the day together without her.

Chloe took a deep breath and glanced over at Lucifer, who was watching her intently.

“Uh well, it was actually okay,” she said, a small smile on her face as she looked back to Dan.

Dan glanced between the 2 of them and nodded.

“Well I’m glad, Chlo,” he said with a smile.

A moment later Trixie came back down the stairs.

“Trix, are you hungry? Do you want to some food?” Chloe asked, turning to her daughter.

Trixie shook her head.

“No, I’m good, me and Dad ate,” she replied, walking towards them with her eyes glued to her phone.

“Alright monkey, I think I should get going,” Dan said.

Trixie looked up from her phone at her father, exasperated.

“ _Daaad_ ,” she whined.

Dan realized his mistake and tried not to laugh.

“Right sorry Trix, no more monkey. Still trying to break the habit,” he said as he opened his arms to give Trixie a hug goodbye.

Trixie had very kindly and politely asked that they stopped calling her monkey a year or two ago. Chloe had understood why, she had done a similar thing with her Dad, but it still broke her heart a little. Trixie was growing up incredibly fast and it was scary.

Evident by Dan’s slip up, Chloe and Dan were still adjusting.

They wished Dan goodbye as he headed out the door, and Chloe rejoined Lucifer on the couch, both of them listening to Trixie excitedly talk about her day.

After she and Dan had gotten up and had breakfast, Dan opened his gifts and they made plans to go surfing. They did some quick shopping early, got Trixie a board and suit, and spent the majority of the day at the beach. They got lunch right across the street, before heading back to the water not too long after. Trixie said that she wasn’t very good and had fallen in all the time, but that her Dad said she was improving, and it was natural to not succeed right away. She said she couldn’t wait to go again, and that her Dad said we could a bunch over the summer.

Chloe was smiling wide the entire time, and even Lucifer was a little too. Chloe was really glad they had a good time, and even more thrilled that they had found an activity they liked to do together, something only her and her Dad could do.

“I’m glad you guys had a good day, babe,” Chloe replied when Trixie finished.

Trixie grinned in response.

After a moment she glanced over at Lucifer and then her mom, a bit of a nervous look passing across her face.

“Can I do it now?” she asked her Mom rather quietly.

Chloe glanced at Lucifer through the corner of her eye and nodded at her daughter, who immediately got up and headed for the stairs.

Lucifer, confused, looked over at Chloe with a quizzical look. Chloe just shook her head and smiled.

“You’ll see,” she said as she got up from her seat.

She headed into the kitchen and filled the kettle with water, before turning it on to boil to make some tea.

A minute or two later, Trixie came back down the stairs, her hands behind her back holding something.

Chloe gave her daughter a reassuring smile before following her back to the living room.

Trixie walked around the coffee table and stood in front of Lucifer, looking quite nervous, and Chloe sat down in the chair watching the 2 of them.

Lucifer sat forward on the couch, looking at Trixie questioningly. Trixie bit her lip and took a deep breath.

“I uh-I got you something,” she said and pulled out what she had been hiding behind her back.

It was an unlabelled black box, tied with a white ribbon in a bow.

Lucifer's eyes widened and he looked up from the box at Trixie, and then over at her mother, who nodded encouragingly.

He looked back at Trixie.

“For me?” he asked.

Trixie nodded.

“Yeah. I wanted to get you something for today. I know your not my actual Dad, or even my actual Step-Dad cuz you and Mom aren’t married yet but-”

“Yet?” Chloe interrupted with a raised eyebrow.

Trixie looked over at her Mom and rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, you guys are _obviously_ gonna get married one day,” Trixie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Oh really?” she said, both her eyebrows raised now, and she glanced over at Lucifer, who was looking at them both with wide eyes.

“ _Momm_ ,” Trixie groaned, annoyed at her mother for interrupting.

“Oop, sorry,” Chloe whispered, doing the action of zipping her lips up with her finger and thumb, trying and failing to withhold a smile, before taking a sip of her tea.

Trixie turned back to Lucifer, who finally looked away from her mother a moment later. Trixie cleared her throat.

“Like I was saying, I know you’re not my Dad or Step-Dad, but you kinda act like one already and your part of our family, so I wanted to get you something,” Trixie explained, biting her lip in nervousness again.

Lucifer just stared. Not able to speak or move.

His lips parted in shock, and he was rendered speechless. He was _what_?

“I-” Lucifer tried to speak but found his mouth had gone dry.

He closed his mouth and swallowed, trying again.

“You consider me part of your family?” Lucifer whispered; his voice not able to go any louder.

Trixie nodded and held the box out closer to him.

Lucifer shakily lifted his hand to grab the box from her and brought it down to his lap. He looked back up at her and she was wringing her hands nervously in front of her.

Lucifer swallowed and looked back down at the gift in his hands and brought his hands up to pull at the 2 ends of the ribbon. They unlooped and the ribbon fell away from the box.

He gingerly brought his fingers the edge of the box and glanced up at Trixie, who was still biting her lip and wringing her hands. He slowly opened the box and peered at what was inside.

His body stilled.

His breath hitched.

His heart stopped.

Inside the box was a necklace, silver by the looks of it. It had a medium size looped chain. But that wasn’t what warranted those reactions. Those reaction were because at the front of the chain, there were 3 silver stars.

([Link to Trixie's Gift to Lucifer](https://parkroadjewellery.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/08/stars-3.jpg)) 

Lucifer stared in awe at the gift before him.

“It’s the 3 of us,” Trixie said, gesturing to the necklace.

“You’re the biggest one in the middle, Mom the second, and me the littlest,” she explained, pointing to each star as she described it.

“They have our initials on the back too,” Trixie said, lifting up the stars individually.

The middle one had an L; one had a C and the other a B. For Lucifer, Chloe, and Beatrice.

Lucifer stayed silent and stared up at her, speechless.

Trixie bit the inside of her cheek.

“We can return it if you don’t l-” Trixie started but Lucifer interrupted her, finding his words.

“I love it,” he squeaked.

Trixie smiled shyly and looked down at her feet.

“No one’s ever wanted me to be a part of their family before,” Lucifer whispered a moment later in disbelief.

Trixie frowned.

“Well those people are stupid,” she said.

Lucifer looked at her in awe, and he couldn’t help the tears that gathered in his eyes. He moved his gift to the couch beside him and opened his arms, which Trixie walked into.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he hugged her tightly, squeezing his eyes shut as tears continued to fall.

“Thank you, Beatrice,” he whispered, and she squeezed him a little tighter.

He pulled back a few moments later and rushed to wipe the tears from his cheek with the back on his hand. He looked back over at the gift on the couch and picked it up.

“Could you put it on me?” he asked, looking up at her.

She smiled and nodded, and Lucifer lifted to box to her. She reached forward and pulled the chain gently out of its case.

Lucifer set the box down and shifted on the couch so that she could put it on him. When he did, he looked at Chloe, who was watching with teary eyes and a sweet smile. She made eye contact with Lucifer and smiled even more.

Trixie successfully unclipped the necklace and lifted it over his head. He bent his head down to make it easier for her to see and fasten it.

He felt the necklace settle on his sternum and it instantly felt comfortable. He brought his hand up to his chest and felt it there. Felt his stars.

Trixie fastened it and he felt her let go of the necklace, so he turned around. It ducked just underneath his second button on his shirt.

Trixie smiled at him and he smiled back. He stood up, wanting to go see what it looked like. As he walked past Chloe to the mirror that was hung up on the wall, he unbuttoned the first few buttons of his dress shirt.

When he got there and looked, he leaned forward to it to see it better. The sight of it took his breath away. The jewelry itself was beautiful, but the meaning behind it was what really astonished him. The stars, first of all, the fact that Beatrice was the first human Lucifer told that he made the stars. Flipping it over, he saw their initials, _his family’s_ initials.

Lucifer held back a sob when thought that.

_His family._

Save for the last few years, previous mentions of the word _family_ hadn’t been associated with much more than pain and anger. The term had become less painful lately, with Charlie and Amenadiel, and Linda too.

He was sure deep down, he wanted Chloe and Trixie to be his family too, especially since he returned from hell.

But he didn’t dare say it, or even think it, afraid of forcing that on them. He didn’t even allow himself to consider it. He didn’t think he deserved it.

He still didn’t know if he did, but hearing Trixie say that had been one of the best things he’d heard in his life. Right up along there with her and Chloe saying they loved him.

He looked back into to living room and saw both Chloe and Trixie looking at him.

“It’s beautiful,” he said to Trixie, his voice thick with emotion.

She smiled and ducked her head, looking down at her shoes.

“Thank you,” he whispered, his eyes tearing up again, “I promise to never take it off.”

Bloody emotions.

Trixie walked over to him, wrapping him in another hug. He hugged her back fiercely, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

After a few more moments, they pulled away and Lucifer cleared his throat, brushing his cheeks.

“Right, isn’t it your bedtime now child?” Lucifer said down to her with attempted but miserably failed sternness.

Trixie grinned but rolled her eyes. Every time she did that, she looked so much like it her mother, it practically took his breath away.

She went back to the couch to grab her phone and gave her Mom a hug goodnight, as well as another quick one to Lucifer before she headed up the stairs.

Lucifer stared after her, even when she had disappeared out of sight. He was only shaken out of it when he felt Chloe’s hand on his arm.

He turned to her and saw her smiling up at him, the spots under her eyes still a little red from wiping away her tears.

“Family?” he whispered to her, still in disbelief.

Chloe nodded, a lump gathering in her throat as tears sprung up in her eyes again. Chloe leaned her head forward and Lucifer did the same, their foreheads resting on each other's.

Lucifer closed his eyes and another tear fell down his cheek. Chloe wiped it away and kissed the spot where it had been, just like he had done for her this morning.

She felt Lucifer silently sob and wrap his arms around her, burying his face in her neck. Chloe placed a kiss to the side of his head and rubbed his back.

They went up to bed a few minutes later. Lucifer changed into his usual sleepwear and stared at himself in the mirror. Well, he stared at the necklace really. He kept running his fingers over it. Over Chloe’s star, over Beatrice’s and over his.

He checked his phone before heading to bed. He replied to a text message and pushed the back arrow, and he saw his list of recent text conversations. Only a few down the list was one with the contact “Detective’s Offspring”. He hesitantly clicked on her contact, which brought up a picture of her that she had no doubt put there. His heart swelled at the photo.

He tapped on the “edit” button and then clicked on her name before he got in his own about it too much. He deleted the word “Detective’s”, so the contact just read “Offspring”.

As he and Chloe lay in bed that night, he stared up at the ceiling, a smile on his face.

* * *

From that day on, Lucifer kept his promise.

He never took the necklace off. Even long after Chloe and Trixie were gone from this earth. Even after he returned to hell.

He had grown a habit of playing with the necklace when he was distracted or deep in thought. Sometimes when he missed them particularly badly, he would kiss their stars.

He would kiss Beatrice’s star when he was feeling sad, because she had always been the greatest source of happiness in his life.

When he was feeling unloved, he would kiss Chloe’s star, because she loved him so deeply like no one ever had before, just as he did her.

And when he needed strength, he would hold his own. To remind himself to be strong.

For them.

For his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, I cry every time I read those last few lines, even though it's my own damn writing and I know it's coming. I sincerely hope that Lucifer does not spend the rest of eternity in Hell after Chloe passes, but thinking about it made me cry and fit with the idea I had, so ya'll have to feel my pain.  
> My deepest apologies (not really).
> 
> I hope you liked it! I would love love to hear what you guys thought in the comments!  
> Season 5 can't come soon enough!


End file.
